Pasteurella multocida (P. multocida) is associated with a variety of diseases, including calf and yearling meningoencephalitis, lamb lymphadenitis, horse and donkey septicemia, bovine septicemic pasteurellosis (hemorrhagic septicemia, barbone), swine pasteurellosis, porcine septicemic pasteurellosis, pneumonia, and fowl cholera.
There is a need in the art for effective vaccines that can be used to provide protective immunity against diseases caused by P. multocida. 